Funkelnder Abschied (Fortsetzung zu Die Tribute von Panem)
by LittleRedCherrie
Summary: (Nach dem Epilog des 3 Buches) Katniss und Peeta haben letztendlich doch geheiratet und 2 Kinder bekommen. Doch ist es kein Happy End. Denn die Hungerspiele im Kapitol finden immer noch als heimlich als Rache statt, und Katniss Kinder wissen nicht, dass ihre Mutter daran beteiligt ist... und dass die Beziehung ihrer Mutter zur Jugendliebe Gale wieder aufgeflammt ist.
1. (Prolog) An diesem Ort, da lieb ich dich

Kurzbeschreibung:  
FORTSETZUNG zum 3. Buch Flammender Zorn der Triologie. (Nach dem Epilog) Katniss und Peeta haben letztendlich doch geheiratet und sogar 2 Kinder bekommen. Doch ist es kein Happily Ever After. Ihre Kinder sind jung und unwissend. Darüber, dass die Hungerspiele im Kapitol als Rache immer noch stattfinden, dass Katniss daran beteiligt und dass die Beziehung ihrer Mutter zur Jugendliebe Gale wieder aufgeflammt ist. Doch dann gefährdet Katniss das Leben ihrer Familie durch ihr Handeln während der Hungerspiele und auf der Suche nach einem Ausweg will sie aus Panem flüchten. Denn es herrschen Gerüchte über Leben außerhalb von Panem. Einfach mal weiterlesen :)

Hey! :)  
Das ist meine aller erste FF! :D (Also habt keine zu hohe Erwartungen ;)  
Hier ist erst ein mal ein ganz kurzer Prolog, einfach um mal zu sehen ob sich überhaupt irgendwer hier für den Mist den ich schreibe interessiert. (Hoffentlich doch! :D und wenn ja hinterlasst biiitte ein review? Ein suuper kurzes wär schon spitze! :))

Achso und noch was zu Schluss: Man sollte am besten alle 3 Bücher gelesen haben, da diese FF nach dem dritten Buch spielt!

Alle Figuren, Orte... die ihr aus den Büchern „Die Tribute von Panem" kennt sind logischerweise geistiges Eigentum Suzanne Collins`s. Der ganze Rest kommt von mir ;D (hoffe der gefällt euch:)) und hiermit wird auch kein Geld verdient.

- Things don ́t just stay history, they tend to repeat themselves – von meiner Socials Lehrerin

Prolog: Hier ist der Ort wo ich euch liebe (Katniss)

Selbst nach über 20 Jahren konnte ich mir meine Jagdgewohnheit nicht abgewöhnen, nicht einmal als Peeta mich anflehte ihn mitzunehmen. Er hat immer noch Angst mich zu verlieren, versucht immer noch, mich zu beschützen. Manchmal scherze ich, dass er alle Tiere mit seinen Schritten verjagt, aber wir beide wissen, dass das nicht der einzige Grund ist.  
Meine Jagdzeit, meine Freiheit, meine schöne Erinnerung an meine Kindheit, kann ich mit niemanden teilen außer... Gale. Ich liebe ihn! Auf eine andere Weise als Peeta, aber ich liebe ihn. Dafür das er mir gezeigt hat, was Freundschaft, Vertrauen und letztendlich auch Liebe bedeute*. Dafür das er mich hat gehen lassen!  
Ich weiß, ich sollte zufrieden sein mit meinem Leben! Mit Peeta an meiner Seite und unseren beiden Kindern habe ich ein Leben, wovon ich in früheren Zeiten nicht einmal von geträumt hatte. Nichtsdestotrotz gibt es keinen einzigen Tag wo meine egoistische Seite sich nicht wünscht, Gale würde nach all den Jahren zurück kommen, in seine Heimat, zu mir...  
Besonders wenn Peeta seine Panikattacken heimsuchen, und damit die Erinnerung an die dunkle Zeit zurück kommt, fällt mir auf wie sehr ich Gale brauche. Was, wenn Peetas Zustand sich verschlechtert, wie als wir ihn damals aus dem Kapitol gerettet haben? Die Ärzte schließen das schließlich nicht aus. Wie würde ich mich dann verhalten und was passiert mit unseren Kindern?  
Auch wenn es unmöglich erscheint, habe ich Angst das ihnen das gleiche Schicksal widerfährt wie Peeta und mir damals. Und immer wieder suchen mich Albträume heim in denen die Hungerspiele immer noch stattfinden und UNSERE beiden Kinder gezogen werden. Eines Tages werden sie verstehen warum Peeta und ich uns so komisch verhalten, warum sie an manchen Tagen nicht zu ihrem Daddy oder zu mir kommen können.  
Doch sie sind stark genug eines Tages in der Schule den Grund dafür zu erfahren. Doch ich werde nicht stark genug sein, wenn sie die ganze Geschichte erfahren. Die Wahrheit, was wir Helden und Opfer der damaligen Hungerspiele heute anderen gleichermaßen zumuten.  
In den Distrikten ist es nicht offiziell, doch es gibt Gerüchte... zu viele! Und eines Tages, wenn die beiden alt genug sind, werden sie Fragen stellen. Fragen, auf die sie ehrliche Antworten erwarten werden.

*in diesem Fall abgesehen von ihrer starken schwesterlichen Liebe zu Prim

P.s. Hab 2 Spontaneinfälle für die Namen der beiden Kinder gehabt. Im nächsten Kapitel erfahrt ihr die! Wie würdet ihr die beiden nennen? (Zur Auffrischung: Das ältere ist ein Mädchen mit den braunen Haaren von Katniss und den blauen Augen von Peeta und der kleine Junge hat blonde Haare und Katniss graue Augen :))

Eure LittleRedCherrie ❣  
.de/


	2. Auf dieser Wiese, unter der Weide

What doesn´t kill you makes you stronger - „Stronger" von Kelly Clarkson  
watch?v=JP31H1JIapY

Daran glaubte ich eins, bis mir die Realität die Wahrheit bewies. Mein ganzes Leben lang überlebte ich. Ich wachse an Erfahrungen, und nicht an Stärke. Ich verschließe mich, verliere Teile von mir, abgespalten. Sie wurden auf Ewig weggeschlossen, um weniger verletzlich zu wirken. Doch auch das ist nur eine Illusion, das Stückchen von mir was noch übrig ist, ist schwach. Es gibt Menschen, die dieses verkümmerten Teile in dir finden und so gut aufpäppeln wie möglich. Bei mir sind diese Personen Gale, Peeta und … meine Kinder Dandelion und Canna.  
Ich sehe immer noch Haymitch vor mir, als er von meiner Schwangerschaft erfahren hat. Wie ich hatte er nie geglaubt ich würde Kinder bekommen. Doch Peeta wollte sie und letzten Endes tat ich mir selber einen Gefallen. Das erste, unser Mädchen mit meinen Haaren und Peetas blauen Augen nannten wir Dandelion (Löwenzahn). Dandelion ist wie mein Löwenzahn und erinnert mich daran, dass es vorbei ist, dass wir überleben werden. Sie ist stark und strahlt wie die gelbe Löwenzahnblüte im Frühling. Sie hat Peetas Wärme und mein Feuer.  
Canna ist unser kleiner Sohn. Sein Name soll Prim und Cinna gewidmet sein. Die Name erinnert an Cinnas und die Blume Canna ist der Primel sehr ähnlich.  
(A/N Der Ursprung der Cannas ist im tropischen Amerika (Blumenrohr) . )  
Die Pflege ist unkompliziert, doch ist die Blüte sehr frostempfindlich sind und bevorzugt sonnige Standorte. Jedes mal könnte ich schmunzeln wie perfekt wir den Namen gewählt hatten. Ich weiß nicht wie er sich noch entwickeln wird, aber er war schon immer stark. Laufen hat er sehr früh gelernt und keine einzige Träne hat sein Auge verlassen, wenn es mal nicht geklappt hat. Doch ist er was Gefühle angeht emotionaler. Und jedes mal, wenn Peeta oder mich alte Erinnerungen heimsuchen, ist er fast verzweifelter als wir sind. Er braucht Zuneigung und Wärme. Und das macht mir Angst. Ich habe höllische Angst das meine Albträume war werden. Was ist wenn Peeta oder mir was zustößt, was passiert dann mit unserem Canna, unserer Dandelion? Sie sind noch viel zu jung um gezwungen erwachsen zu werden, sie sollen weiterhin auf der Wiese herumtollen können. Ihnen darf nicht das passieren, was Peeta, mir und vielen anderen passiert ist. Ihnen darf nicht das geschehen, was sich seid der Abschaffung der alten Hungerspiele Jahr für Jahr wiederholt.

Alle Erfahrungen, die mich nicht umgebracht haben, machen mich nicht stärker.  
Nicht einmal das Leben macht mich stärker. Sondern das, was mich zum Leben erweckt.  
What keeps you alive, makes you stronger.

Danke fürs Lesen :)


	3. Ich bin Katniss Everdeen

Die Zeit nach der Revolution ist in meinem Kopf nicht mehr ganz vorhanden. Zumindest bin ich mir nicht sicher was echt, und was einfach meiner Alpträume entsprungen ist. Doch das erste Telefonat mit Gale, das blieb hängen in meinem Gedächtnis und ließ sich nicht verdrängen. Es war bevor Peeta und ich zusammen gekommen sind. Bevor ich wusste das es Peeta ist, ohne den ich nicht überleben kann. Denn heute weiß ich, dass Gale damals Recht hatte. Er kannte mich schon immer besser, als ich mich selber.

*Flashback*  
Ein Schrei. Ich sitze zusammengerollt auf dem Sofa als ich meine Augen öffne. Es war mein Schrei. Noch immer zitter ich am ganzen Körper von meinem Alptraum. Ich versuche mich zu beruhigen.

Ich bin Katniss Everdeen. Ich war in den Hungerspielen. Ich habe Coin getötet. Prim ist tot. Jetzt bin ich in Distrikt 12. Ich bin in Sicherheit. Ich bin allein.

Gale war nicht da. Als ich von meinen ersten Hungerspielen zurück gekommen bin, dachte ich alles konnte so sein wie früher. Und ich hatte mich geirrt. Das Ende der ersten Hungerspiele begann mit dem Anfang meiner zweiten Hungerspiele, und ob diese schon geendet haben bin ich mir bis jetzt nicht sicher. Denn meine Mutter ist nicht mehr hier. Prim, die ich mit meinem Leben retten wollte, ist tod. Und Gale ist … Ich wusste es nicht. Irgendwann hatte ich erfahren, dass auch er nicht zurück kommen wird. Irgendein hoher Posten in Distrikt 2. Wer hätte das gedacht, ausgerechnet der Ort, wo er theoretisch hunderte unschuldige Menschen umgebracht hat?  
Und obwohl ich mir einreden wollte, ich brauchte weder ihn, noch Peeta der seit seiner Rückkehr täglich Brot vorbei bringt, wusste ich innerlich das ich Gale vermisste.  
Er hat sich bis jetzt kein einziges Mal gemeldet, keine Notiz, kein Anruf. Mehrmals habe ich zum Telefon gegriffen, aber jedes mal hat mich der Gedanke an Prim zurück gehalten. Ich wusste es war nicht seinen Schuld. Aber trotzdem malte ich mir immer aus, dass Prim möglicherweise am Leben wäre, hätte Gale nicht an seiner Menschenfalle gearbeitet.  
Für eine lange Zeit sitze ich nur da und starre das Telefon an. Ich wusste, letztendlich musste ich ihn anrufen. Eines Tages habe ich eine Notiz von Greasy Sae gefunden, mit der Nummer von Gale. Mit zitternden Fingern ergriff ich den Hörer und wählte die Nummer, dieses Mal würde ich stark bleiben und es durchziehen.  
Ich höre das nicht allzu vertraute Tuten. Ich zähle. Wenn er bis 10 nicht antwortet versuche ich es ein anderes Mal.  
1...  
2...  
3...

Hallo?

Ich halte meine Luft an. Alles dreht sich. Es ist seine Stimme, Gales Stimme. Ich wusste nicht wie lange ich sie schon nicht gehört habe. Der Klang erinnert mich an unsere stillen Stunden im Wald, bevor sich mein Schicksal verändert hat.

Hallo? Wer ist da?

Nein, eigentlich ist es nicht mehr seine Stimme. Gale hat sich geändert, auch bei ihm sind die Erinnerungen an den Krieg nicht einfach so vorbeigegangen. Er klingt leicht verbittert und müde.  
Ich höre ihn etwas murmeln, eine Reihe von Schimpfwörtern oder etwas in der Art. Ob er weiß, dass ich es bin? Ob er deshalb noch nicht aufgelegt hat?

„Ich bins..."

Stille am anderen Ende des Hörers.

Katniss?

Wer sonst? Ich habe immer noch die gleiche Stimme wie früher!

„Gale?"

Nur um auf Nummer sicher zu gehen, obwohl ich genau wusste, dass ich mich nicht verwählt hatte. Seine Stimme konnte ich unter hunderten heraushören.

Kätzchen, du hast mich doch angerufen, oder? Nicht das ich es nicht will. Ich habe schon die ganze Zeit auf deinen Anruf gewartet. Ich mein, ich hätte dich auch anrufen können, aber ich dachte du brauchtest Zeit...

Das war nicht der Gale, der soviel unnötiges Zeug redet. Ha! Sein schlechtes Gewissen. Auch wenn ich es ihm nicht übel nehmen wollte, ok, nein ehrlich gesagt wollte ich es ihm übel nehmen. Es ihm nie verzeihen. Dann darf er es ruhig genauso skrupellos erfahren, wie er es einfach gemacht hat. Keine Zeit der Welt hätte gereicht um zu verstehen!  
Statt ihm alles an den Kopf zu werfen, sage ich nur ein Wort.

„Warum?"

Erneute Stille. Diese Schärfe hatte er wohl nicht erwartet.

Ich konnte es einfach nicht, Kätzchen. Als wir uns das letzte Mal gesehen hatten, als ich dir den Bogen gebracht hatte, habe ich die Verachtung in deinen Augen gesehen. Ich wusste nichts würde deine Meinung gegenüber mir verändern, du hast Prim dafür zu sehr geliebt.

Ich verachte dich nicht. Aber du warst nicht da für mich, obwohl du wusstest, dass ich dich gebraucht hätte. Stattdessen gibst du mir jetzt die Schuld dafür? Die Verachtung in meinen Augen hat dich davon abgebracht? Du hast so viele unschuldige Menschenleben wegen deiner Überzeugung getötet und hast den Mut jetzt genau in jenem Distrikt ein gehobenes Leben zu leben? Du solltest jetzt aufhören mich Kätzchen zu nennen.  
Doch ich habe jetzt nicht die Geduld das ihm zu sagen. Nicht wo ich mich so gut halte und mein Feuer unter Kontrolle habe.

„Gale, ich muss gehen, tschüss."

Kätzchen, du weißt ich...

*Flashback Ende*

Ich gab ihm nie eine Chance zu Ende zu reden und würde auch nie erfahren, was er sagen wollte. Es erinnerte mich an damals, als die Friedenswächter ihn aus meinem Zimmer gezogen hatten, als ich ihn zum letzten Mal vor meinen ersten Spielen gesehen hatte. Es war auch ein Abschied, genau so wie dieses Telefonat. Danach rief er immer wieder an. Und irgendwann hörte er auf mich Kätzchen zu nennen. Und während Peeta und ich wieder zusammen wuchsen, wuchsen Gale und ich auseinander.

Ihr habt doch bestimmt die Anspielung verstanden auf den Teil aus dem Buch, wo Gale aus dem Zimmer gerissen wird? Was glaubt ihr wollte er da sagen und was glaubt ihr wollte er in diesem Kapitel sagen?

Sooo... das war jetzt das Kapitel wo Gale quasi drinne ist! Aber keine Sorge, die werden sich schon noch zusammenraffen!  
Ich hoffe euch hat das Kapitel gefallen! ich werde mich über eure Meinung freuen :)  
Danke fürs Lesen!  
Eure LittleRedCherrie ❣  
.de/


End file.
